


Scars

by Halfmoon95



Series: Lex Ryder [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfmoon95/pseuds/Halfmoon95
Summary: Liam takes time to get to know Ryder a little better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this story is featuring Lex Ryder who is quite possibly the world's derpiest vanguard.

These, Liam decides, are his favorite moments: these moments where Lex - always running, always going, always moving - is still. She lays on her stomach, head pillowed on folded arms. In sleep, her lips are slightly parted and each breath is even and slow, stirring loose strands of brown hair that have drifted over her face.

Smiling, Liam gently brushes the hair away with the tips of his fingers. Then he props himself up on one elbow, the cool cotton fabric of the sheet pooling around his waist. She is still, and he can't help but marvel at the rarity of it.

A mark catches his eye, a faded white crescent just beneath the curve of her right shoulder blade. He frowns, trailing the pad of his index finger over the faint raised line. He traces the shape over and over, wondering how it got there.

"What are you doing?"

His eyes flick to her face, and he's met by her impossibly bright green gaze and the mischievous smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"How'd you get this?" he blurts out before he can stop himself.

"Get what?"

"This scar." He circles the mark in a nonsense pattern, smirking at the goosebumps that trail in the wake of his touch.

"Alliance basic training," she replies, the words almost unintelligible around a yawn.

Liam thinks back to his own training. "What happened?"

She snorts, letting her eyes fall closed. "I wasn't aware, at the time, that I could charge biotically. Charged right into a tree and got cut on one of the branches."

Liam laughs, wincing a little at the imagined picture in his head. On impulse, he ducks his head and brushes a feather-light kiss across the scar, noting the pink flush creeping into her cheeks.

"What about this one?" He touches a red line that curls over her side to her rib cage. She twists a little, looking down at the spot in question almost as if she has too many scars to count and she needs to double check which one he's referring to.

"Skiing accident when I was a teenager," she replies. "I really don't get along with trees."

"I think the Nomad would agree," he says, laughing when she swats at his shoulder. She flips onto her back and looks over at him.

He kisses that mark, too, breath ghosting across her skin, and when she shivers a little he places a hand on her hip to still her and repeats the motion.

"Liam," she protests breathlessly, reaching for him.

He catches her hand and kisses her palm before turning his attention to the mark on the pale skin of her inner forearm. "And this one?" he murmurs.

"Knife. Scavengers at a Prothean dig site.  _Liam."_

He shushes her, catching her wrists and pinning them over her head when she tries to squirm out of his grip. She stares up at him with wide eyes, flushed and breathless and  _perfect,_ and he's reminded again how far they've come from that night on his couch that feels like years ago.

It's the scars on her face - the three red lines cutting a path across her left cheekbone - that he's most curious about.

Liam moves to hover over her, supporting his weight with one hand and stroking her cheek tenderly with the other. "These?"

Lex shakes her head, blushing now, the color spreading down the column of her throat to the swell of her breasts. "No way, Kosta," she whispers with little conviction. "That's a story I'll never tell."

He kisses her, relishing the taste of her, the feel of her body against his own, pressing into her until she's breathless and shifting restlessly beneath him. "We both know you can't keep a secret, love."

"I don't need to," she replies.

She's always been quick, his Pathfinder. Almost before he's registered what's happening, Liam is on his back and Lex is grinning down at him while she straddles him. She rests her palms against his chest and rolls her hips once, a breathless little laugh telling him she knows  _exactly_ what effect she's having on him.

"I just have to distract you until you stop asking."

When she kisses him again, grazing his lower lip with her teeth and rolling her hips a second time, Liam decides there are much worse ways to be distracted, and he rolls them over again so he can lose himself in her touch once more.

#

"It was Mittens," she says a few hours later, head resting on his chest.

"Hm?" Liam murmurs without opening his eyes, combing his fingers through her hair.

"The scars," she explains a little sheepishly. "I got into a fight with our cat Mittens when I was eight."

He almost manages to hide his laughter.


End file.
